


sweeter than wine

by Wint3r_B3ar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wint3r_B3ar/pseuds/Wint3r_B3ar
Summary: A drabble where Caspar and Hilda spend the night outside.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	sweeter than wine

Sweeter than Wine

The guy Caspar'd fought was much bigger than he was. Hilda also didn't think it was very fair of that jerk to bring his buddies into a petty squabble with a teenager either but, eh, what did she know?

"They got you pretty good, Caspar," Hilda bit her lip, hid a smile, "But you did a pretty number on them yourself.  _ By _ yourself."

Caspar grinned and tried to flex his fingers-without the gauntlets to protect his hands, his knuckles were split and bleeding.

"Yeah? You think so, Hilda?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Very impressive." She winked before she took his hand and carefully wrapped it in a pink scarf, "There. That should help with the bleeding."

Caspar stared as the red bled through the delicate pink. "Feels better already. Thanks."

Hilda shrugged, "I didn't do much."

"Eh, don't sell yourself short, Hilda. I'd be bleeding all over myself if it weren't for you." He leaned back on his hands and grinned, "If we return to the monastery with blood all over me, it'll be a lot harder to sneak in."

Caspar's left eye and cheek was red and starting to swell and there was blood on his uniform already. The extra blood would hardly have made a difference but she made no comment.

Instead, Hilda rested her cheek on her knees as she smiled back at Caspar, "Sneak in, huh?"

"Well, yeah. It's past curfew. We'll get in trouble if they catch us."

"You sound like you have experience."

"Sneaking in? Or going back covered in blood?"

"Either or. Both?"

He grinned and Hilda felt her corners of her heart flutter. Caspar always did have such a great smile.

"Well, I'd tell you but I'm not sure your dainty ears could handle it."

"Always so considerate. I think I can manage, try me." Hilda's own lips curved up into a sly smile as straightened her posture and played with her hair.

Caspar's eyes lingered on her fingers twirling the pink strands over and over for just a brief moment before he dragged his eyes back up to her face, "If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Alright," said Caspar as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. His face was red and he looked- well he looked a little embarrassed and a lot kissable. He looked like he didn't really want to tell her but now she was curious.

What if he was going to tell her some stupidly detailed story of his sexual exploits? Hilda knew Caspar was no Sylvain but he was certainly cute enough and even if he liked to say he was only the second son of his house, he was still a noble attending the Officer's Academy. Surely he'd have no trouble finding a girl more than willing to spend the night with him.

She felt her insides knot up and twist like she'd eaten too fast. Why? She couldn't really say.

And it wasn't like they were dating or anything like that so it wasn't her business, really.

But still.

"I'm sure you already know but I grew up with a stern, military father. You know, things were tough.

This was not what Hilda was expecting.

Hilda nodded her head-she'd grown up with Holst and her father always going to war at Fodlan's Throat so she could relate-and Caspar seemed a little more at ease. 

"My father, he's hard to impress. Didn't help that I was loud and energetic as a kid. Always getting into trouble, making messes and I was never the smart one. So I got compared to my siblings, y'know? Especially my older brother."

He let out a small chuckle, probably to ease the tension. Hilda reached for his hand, "I know exactly how you feel, I was always compared to Holst, too, as a kid."

Caspar tightened his grip around her fingers, "Yeah. Not the best feeling in the world."

Hilda didn't want the conversation turned to her so she nudged him with her shoulder, "So what happened?"

"I got into a fight with my brother and I ran away. Or tried to run away. I got like, halfway to the village before I got overrun by some older boys. I mean, I trained since I was a kid but these boys were way bigger. They beat me up when I told them I had no money. Who beats up a little kid?"

"Jerks. Jerks do," Hilda gave him a weak smile. His lips also tugged into a smile and Hilda leaned her head against his shoulder so he wouldn't see the pink she felt spreading across her cheeks.

From up close, Caspar was warm and solid, he smelled of blood and sweat but soap and aftershave also lingered on his skin.

"Yeah, that's right, Hilda," Caspar shifted his weight so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders, "Anyway. I didn't know what to do after that so I went back. I couldn't exactly walk in all bloody, since that would disappoint my father more. Especially if I lost a fight? Yeah, no. So I snuck in. Through an open window. Easy."

"Wow. That was surprisingly sad. I wasn't expecting something so heartfelt.”

“Yeah, well. That’s the story, heh.”

“Did you get caught?”

“What? No way!”

“I don’t know, Caspar. I think you’d be pretty loud trying to climb in through a window.”

“Nah. I can be quiet when I need to.”

Hilda lifted her head to smile at him and was pleased to see him pink over the bridge of his nose and over his cheeks, “I don’t know if I believe you.”

He puffed his cheeks and pouted. It’s adorable on him, Hilda thinks.

“Alright then, Mr. Sneaky. So what’s the plan? I mean, I don’t think we can sneak in through an open window for Garreg Mach.”

“Garreg Mach? Easy, we go through the front gate.”

Hilda frowned. “The front gate? That’s not exactly ‘sneaking in’, is it?”

Caspar grinned again. His fingers played with her hair idly and she shivered.

“There’s a delivery scheduled for 0500. We could probably hitch a ride with the guy and hide in his wagon for a few coin.”

“0500? Caspar, that’s hours from now!” She straightened up and stared at him, incredulous. He shrugged and her mouth dropped open, “You mean you were planning on staying the entire night out here?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s just like camping.”

“Camping? Caspar, we don’t have tents. Or blankets! I need my beauty sleep!”

“Relax, Hilda. It’ll be fine. Here, you can use me as a pillow and I’ll keep you warm. Trust me, you do not want to get on Seteth’s bad side.” 

Ugh. She already was on Seteth’s bad side-and for a leg injury, no less! Hilda couldn’t afford another citation.

“Fine. But you better keep me nice and safe and warm.” 

Hilda furrowed her brow and tried to look serious but the glee on Caspar’s face was hard to resist. Even with the swelling and the discoloration starting along his eye.

“Alright! That’s the spirit, Hilda! Here,” Caspar flopped down in the soft grass and opened up his arms, motioning for her to join him, “I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

She settled herself down next to him, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, strong and steady, and when he brought his arms around her, Hilda decided maybe this roughing it in the wilds schtick wasn’t so bad after all.

“Hey Caspar?”

“Yeah?”

“For the record, if I was there in Castle Bergliez when you ran away, I’d have noticed you were gone. And I’d have worried for you, too.”

He was quiet for a long time and Hilda wondered if maybe she got it all wrong. But then she felt his throat bob as he swallowed, “Yeah?”

She nodded against him, “Absolutely.”

“Um, thanks Hilda. I mean, I was only gone for a few hours at most so I get why my family didn’t miss me or notice I wasn’t there but-”

Hilda pressed her fingers against his lips, “Shhh, Caspar. I’m trying to get my beauty sleep.”

And he tried-he really did-to be quiet. 

But Caspar being Caspar and Hilda being Hilda, they spent the rest of the night chatting quietly. It was magical, with the stars softly falling around them and the soft summer breeze blowing sweeter than wine. Was this really happening? Hilda couldn’t believe how nice it was to spend the night out in the wild. 

Or maybe it was just the company. 

Anyways. Around 0430, they flagged down the delivery guy with his wagon and after a nice, sweet haggle, Hilda and Caspar managed to hide away in the back between the jugs of milk and rows of eggs.

Hilda had to clamp a hand over her mouth to hide her nervous giggles and Caspar eventually pressed her face against his shoulder as the delivery man greeted the gatekeeper. When they finally crossed into the monastery, Caspar helped her hop off the wagon.

“I guess this is it then, eh Hilda?”

“Yeah, guess so. I had fun. Thanks, Caspar.”

“Uh, you’re welcome.”

She was loath to leave him after such a wonderful time. It seemed he felt the same because he continued to just stand there.

“You know what Hilda? Let’s go get breakfast.”

“Breakfast?”

“Yeah. I’m so hungry, I could eat a whole horse.”

“It’s just after 5-I don’t think there’ll be anything ready.” 

“Yeah? Then let’s cook something. Or, I dunno, wanna go training? I just don’t want to leave you yet.”

If Hilda thought she had flutters in her chest before, it was now full-on butterflies. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” 

“Ok?”

“Ok.” She let out a laugh and he grinned again, albeit with some difficulty due to his swollen face.

“Can I make a suggestion? Let’s go get your face healed first.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh my attempt at hilspar fluff. I am not very confident in my hilspar voices but I try lol thanks for reading!


End file.
